FAQ:Friends and Crews
Making friends is a very important part of gameplay - beyond all of the wonders and joy of having 'friends', an additional five stat points are awarded for each friend made. Furthermore, friends can offer other bonuses, such as providing a source of 'Friendship Points' through cheering and other means. It is heavily recommended to add as many friends as possible. How do I add friends? Friends can be added from the 'Friend' menu in game What are 'Friendship Points' and what are they used for? Friendship points are earned by interacting with friends, and allow you to draw 'Friendship Card Packs' - a good source of Common and Uncommon cards to be used for enhancement. How can I earn 'Friendship Points'? Friendship points can be earned in a number of ways. Once every two hours, you can cheer each of your friends once, giving two points per player cheered. Additionally, once a day you can send a message to each of your friends, resulting in another three points. How do I remove friends? You can remove friends from the friends list. However it says you will lose 5 stat points. I wonder if they take those 5 randomly? Or from the stat you have most...and more importantly, if you add a different friend, will you get the 5 stat points back? Don't remove more than 1 friend each day though; as you will lose 6 stat points for each friend removed after the first each day. What are Crews? What are crews? Crews are a band of players grouped together in order to become stronger and to help each other out. There is a leader (usually the founder of the crew), a sub leader (Co-founder) and multiple officer positions within a crew. (Only for Crew battles). Crews have a upper limit of max members which will increase as the crew's level increases. Why should I join one? Why join a crew? There are two main benefits to this, 1. Crews often act like one big family. Crew members chat amongst themselves and give tips and hints to new comers to the crew. They help one another out and feed off each other to become stronger! 2. There are events which you can only participate if you have a crew, such as Crew Battles. Many events also reward you based on your crew's performance as well, which can be a huge benefit. Why should I offer coins/relics to a crew? As stated previously, crews have a max member limit, which can increase when the crew levels up! The only way to level up your crew is to offer your coins/relics to the crew. Also, there are three temples which can be constructed by using the funds of the crew. There is one for each element, Wind, Fire, Water. These temples give a 5% boost to your monsters' powers when built. Can I create my own crew? Yes, however, you must be above level 20. Creating a crew out of scratch is hard work, so prepared! Things won't start out too smoothly but never give up, one day, your crew might just become the strongest! Does the wiki have a crew?